edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoot's Jackpot
One play at offers 5 prizes besides the progressive Jackpot ( and up) and a Skull ( ): *Defense Sim Level +25 (1 ), *Defense Sim XP x30 (2 ), *Zoot Token (5 ), *5-Min Warp Boost (5 ), *5-Min Accelerator (10 ). Upon win the player may claim the prize or risk it for a better one besides the Jackpot, Platinum Round, and a Skull: *Defense Sim XP x30 (1 ), *1-Hour Accelerator (1 ), *15-Min Accelerator (3 ), *Incendiary Box (5 ). After that besides the Jackpot, Platinum Round, and a Skull: *Terraknor Box (1 ), *1-Hour 4x XP Boost (1 ), *8-Hour Accelerator (1 ), *Pulse Frigate (2 ). Again besides the Jackpot, Platinum Round, and a Skull: *Training Box (1 ), *Incendiary Box (3 ), *Hour of Power Crate (1 ), *4-Day Accelerator (1 ). In the fifth rung besides the Jackpot, two Platinum Rounds, and two Skulls: *Accelerator Box (4 ), *Pulse Core Rack (4 ). In the sixth rung besides the Jackpot, two Platinum Rounds, and two Skulls: *Incendiary Core (6 ), *Pulse Carrier (2 ). In the seventh rung besides the Jackpot, two Platinum Rounds, and two Skulls: *Cerulean Core (6 ), *Annihilator Crate (2 ). The first Jackpot was reached at about confirm and the new prizes were upgraded—but the Pulse Carrier downgraded: :Rung 1 *Defense Sim Level +25 (3 ), *Defense Sim XP x30 (3 ), *Zoot Token (5 ), *5-Min Warp Boost (5 ), *5-Min Accelerator (10 ). :Rung 2 *Defense Sim XP x30 (3 ), *1-Hour Accelerator (2 ), *15-Min Accelerator (5 ), *Incendiary Box (5 ). :Rung 3 *Terraknor Box (2 ), *1-Hour 4x XP Boost (1 ), *8-Hour Accelerator (1 ), *Pulse Frigate (2 ). :Rung 4 *Training Box (2 ), *Incendiary Box (4 ), *Hour of Power Crate (1 ), *4-Day Accelerator (1 ). :Rung 5 *Accelerator Box (4 ), *Pulse Core Rack (4 ). :Rung 6 *Incendiary Core (8 ), *Pulse Carrier (1 ). :Rung 7 *Cerulean Core (8 ), *Annihilator Crate (2 ). Platinum Round For each rung the Risk lands on Platinum almost half of the time, where the player is to pick 10 tiles in a board of 49. The tiles are worth between each. When all tiles are picked the Round ends with a payout between . Playtests ;0 : loss ;1 : prize ;2() : platinum AhmoTilDeath's 10 playshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwgGuINxkYY: 112(20),12(15),110,110,110,10,12(20),12(20),11110,1112(19). :Rung 1: 10 1s :Rung 2: 6 1s, 3 2s, 1 0 :Rung 3: 3 0s, 2 1s, 1 2 :Rung 4: 1 1, 1 2 :Rung 5: 1 0 Mail :Introducing Zoot’s Jackpot! :Zoot’s Jackpot allows you to use platinum to win fantastic prizes including Cerulean Cores, Incendiary Cores, Mystery Boxes, ANNIHILATOR CRATES and even PLATINUM! Every play also has a chance of hitting the Zoot’s Progressive Jackpot, a huge supply of platinum sure to supercharge even the most advanced Commanders in their quest for domination! :Every new line offers more enticing prizes in addition to significantly higher Jackpot odds. But beware, each new line also bears a higher chance of losing your prize! :Will you be the first Commander to win HUGE? There's only one way to find out – click on the Zoot’s Jackpot icon and play! Category:Gameplay